


Bandana and Sunglasses

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Refrences, malum, very minor angst, very minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: “I’m sorry…” Michael repeated, bashfully “I just thought she looked super cute and I wanted you to see.”“She does look adorable!” Calum giggled, “I’m sorry I upset you.” He placed a kiss to Michael’s lightly stubbled cheek “I’m just stressed about getting this promotion and…”“Stressed?” Michael echoed with a questioning lilt “puppies are meant to help with that!” He said picking up Xena to lift her to Calum’s eye level.The younger boy smiled subconsciously and kissed the pup’s wet little nose. She repaid the tiny gesture with a lick to Calum’s cheek. He chuckled and took the tiny pooch from Michael to cuddle her closely “I knew there was a reason I let you talk me into getting a puppy!” He added, squeezing his eyes shut as the pooch licked every bit of his face she could reach.OrA little domestic Malum fluff including a doggo!





	Bandana and Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request on tumblr with the prompt "why are you like this?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Baby…” Michael called in a sing-song voice. 

Calum rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose as he attempted to ignore his boyfriend and continue typing up his latest report for work. It was an important part of his job and he had his eye on a big promotion that his boss had hinted could be his for the taking in the near future.

“Cal…” Michael’s voice chimed again, he was persistent if nothing else. “I’ve got a surprise for you…” He added enticingly.

Calum sighed, the seductive tone to Michael’s voice suggested that his ‘surprise’ might be something sexual and despite the pressing deadline for Calum’s report, he reasoned that maybe a short break would do him good. He pushed himself out of his desk chair and made his way out the bedroom into the open plan living room and kitchen area. “This had better be worth it, Clifford you know I have a deadline looming…” he trailed off as he noticed Michael sitting on the sofa with their tiny Pomeranian puppy on his lap. The little brown fluff ball was dressed in a black neckerchief with a white scull and crossbones print on it and Calum’s grinning blonde idiot was holding a pair of the younger boy’s designer sun glasses over the pup’s eyes.

“Doesn’t she look cool, daddy Cal?!” Michael beamed, his big green eyes sparkling with what Calum could only assume was pride.

“You called me away from my work…” Calum groaned, fighting to let the part of him that was incredibly irritated by his boyfriend win out, rather than the (significantly larger) part of him that found the whole situation adorable and possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “To show me that you’d tied a bandana around Xena’s neck and that you have no respect for my expensive things?”

The happy expression on Michael’s face dropped into a hurt little pout and Calum immediately felt like the biggest jerk that had ever existed. Despite having the right to be more than a little pissed off by his boyfriend’s antics he hated every single second that Michael wasn’t happy. “Sorry.” The blonde mumbled, taking the sunglasses off the dog and placing them down on the sofa.

Calum rolled his eyes and made his way over to where his boyfriend was sitting. “Why are you like this?” He asked softly, engulfing both Michael and the puppy in a hug.

“I’m sorry…” Michael repeated, bashfully “I just thought she looked super cute and I wanted you to see.”

“She does look adorable!” Calum giggled, “I’m sorry I upset you.” He placed a kiss to Michael’s lightly stubbled cheek “I’m just stressed about getting this promotion and…”

“Stressed?” Michael echoed with a questioning lilt “puppies are meant to help with that!” He said picking up Xena to lift her to Calum’s eye level. 

The younger boy smiled subconsciously and kissed the pup’s wet little nose. She repaid the tiny gesture with a lick to Calum’s cheek. He chuckled and took the tiny pooch from Michael to cuddle her closely “I knew there was a reason I let you talk me into getting a puppy!” He added, squeezing his eyes shut as the pooch licked every bit of his face she could reach.

“I think you’ll find it was your idea, Hood!” Michael scoffed. “You only talked about getting a dog for like, I dunno about 99.9% of the time?” He continued “and then I buy you a puppy and give her a super cool name and dress her up like a badass to make you smile and this is the thanks I get?” He pouted dramatically.

Calum couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him. “Okay, I’ll give you that…” he chuckled, lowering Xena to his lap so that he could lean over to peck a kiss to Michael’s lips. “I still have reservations about her name but…” he smiled gently, cupping one of Michael’s cheeks with his big hand “she’s perfect and so are you.”

A tiny smile curled up one corner of Michael lips as he blushed a little “I’m sorry that I made you more stressed.” He whispered, nudging his cheek further into Calum’s hold.

“You didn’t.” Calum replied sweetly, fully regretting his earlier grumpiness. “I’m just grouchy, I’m sorry.” He placed another little kiss to Michael’s lips and briefly rubbed his nose against his boyfriend’s as an extra affectionate gesture, which he hoped would go some way towards earning the older boy’s forgiveness.

“That’s okay.” Michael smiled after a moment “I'll forgive you, if you admit that Xena is an awesome name and that she looked incredibly cool in her little outfit…”

Calum rolled his eyes “okay, I admit it!”

“Say it…” Michael coaxed, smirking cheekily.

“Fine…” Calum resigned with a sigh “Xena is the best name ever for a puppy and she looked really badass in that bandanna and my sunglasses.”

Michael nodded smugly before gently picking up the puppy and placing her on the ground. He got to his feet a moment later and held out his hand to Calum. “Well come on!” He said in answer to younger boy’s raised eyebrow. When Calum still didn’t move, the blonde rolled his eyes “You’re stressed, right?”

Calum shrugged “I guess but…”

“Well I have a great way to relieve stress…” Michael grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding towards the bedroom.

Calum finally took Michael’s hand and returned his cheeky smirk “you just want to try out that new flavoured lube don’t you?” He asked in a suspicious tone.

“Yeah, I get to try out the pina colada flavour and you get one of my amazing blowjobs that have been proven very successful at de-stressing you in the past… it’s a win-win situation!”

Calum allowed the younger boy to lead him towards their bedroom without another word, he wasn’t about to argue with that!

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this little blurb because I'm working on three big updates for series'/multi-chapter fics that I'm aiming to start posting pretty soon. I hope this is okay in the meantime! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy so please leave them if you can!


End file.
